Sonic Galactic Adventure
by Thombo64
Summary: Dr Eggman hatchs a new plan to defeat Sonic using Aliens that mimic Hedgehogs, this goes fine until Rouge and GUN ruins it all leaving Eggman down untill a new hedgehog appears from the wreackage and becomes his new sidekick, Could this be Eggman's rise to the top? And what would happen after?
1. Defeated Idea

Dr Eggman was happily commanding his thousands of robots along his brand new Egg-Star ship which holds a vast array of super weapons that will rid the world of his arch nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog and his array of friends when Orbot entered his cockpit and informed the doctor of an incoming ship which is not approved by Eggman enterprises which Eggman starts to enable the ships shield which wouldn't allow the ship to enter and board the Egg-star and goes back to relaxing, to mess up the fun the Egg-stars alarms go off and Eggman grunts at this as he commends his two assistant robots to join him on the Egg-pod as he flies out of the cockpit into the battleground where he sees his arch-nemesis with the gang of solders from GUN fighting the robots and so makes sure his Egg-pod has Purple sleep gas to use on the attackers and forwards in the direction of the attackers

The gang of attackers was commanded by the GUN commander known was Rouge the Bat who took over the role as commander at GUN soon after Sonic has rid of the Time Eater, following her was Sonic himself doing his job as usual along with Tails, Amy and Knuckles followed them as defence to fight against any robots that may attack the main 3 members. Eggman saw this opportunity to get his way on the heroes and hovered above them and about to use the purple gas to send the attackers to sleep but suddenly Eggman was a sitting passenger trapped in his egg-pod as he was flying across the battlefield into the deep sky's below due to Amy Rose using her hammer so the heroes can stop Eggman on his quest to take over, as his egg-pod tumbled downwards he wondered to himself "is there any way I could use the hedgehogs power against them?", Orbot and Cubot retreat to their storage form as they brace for impact with the ground soon approaching at a high velocity.

As Rouge gave the order the 5 mobian's Ran into the Egg-star's centre and grabbing the Chaos Emeralds from the Egg-star's power base and then as soon as all 7 were disconnected the 5 ran back to the ship and as the Egg-star started to lose altitude and explode inside Eggman could only watch as he was a simple passenger with no control over his egg-pod and soon braced for impact

Suddenly the tumbling from the sky stopped and the glass protector shattered allowing the robots and Eggman to escape the wreckage of the capsule, the two robots retracted out of storage and helped their creator from the ground and Eggman looked upwards to see what used to be his Egg-star falling down on fire and landing in the ocean, Eggman then looked down in defeat and with his robots, walked back to the forest base where his plans are made and also where Eggman's dinner was which he was looking forward to.

Eggman settles in front of his TV screen and picks up the TV remote and the news pops on with the headline "GUN organisation saves world", Eggman mumbles to himself about his loss and asks his robots to serve him up with some of his favourite 'Dr Eggman-branded' Evil Ham, the two robots comply without complaint (due to Eggman's Programming) and proceed to the kitchen to fulfil the Dr's orders. Along the way to the kitchen the two robots hear feet sneaking down the hallway and look around the corner and see Shadow who was on a mission to explore the guts of Eggman's base and report it back to GUN, the robots see the opportunity to please their master even more and using a trap door that Shadow walked over, Trapped the hedgehog in a cage and hovered towards it to look at shadow and send the video capture in their eyes back to Eggman to show him their success and then proceed back to the kitchen leaving the hedgehog is the cage with purple sleep gas entering the cage and Shadow was soon sleeping in the cage ready for Eggman to inspect.

Orbot entered Eggman's living room with the plate of Evil Ham and as Eggman was starting to tuck into his food he sends his Egg-scanner to search for potential allies in space or anything of interest that would help him get an edge on Sonic and the GUN organisation and help him win for once, Orbot also shows the footage taken from the video capture in the robots eyes showing Shadow captured within the base which makes Eggman's day as he tucks into his meal.

Hours later the Egg-scanner beeps which attracts Eggman's attention. On the reading given it shows that it has detected a planet named Tiamatouka which inhabits different forms of aliens which have the ability to shape shift but there is one race of alien that can mimic an earth Hedgehog (Much like Sonic) and also has the appearance of it with no shapeshifting ability but can change colour once, Eggman likes this idea of using these aliens and fighting back with an army of Eggman hedgehog but look at the tv screen and sees Shadow captured and gets an even better idea.

"What is this amazing plan you have master?" Orbot asked his master whilst sucking up to him as a role model

"With these aliens Orbot, I can use some DNA from Shadow who we have accompanied and create an army of Shadow clones, but this time, I Will WIN" Eggman cheered to himself.

"You've really outdone yourself now Doctor, I will get Cubot and we will get a ship ready right away Sir" Orbot congratulated the doctor before hovering out of the room

Eggman sat at his computer observing the race of aliens that he would use in his plan and tried to think of ways it could fail but none came to mind as the race is loyal towards anyone. Eggman had hit the jackpot of all plans.

Outside the ground started to shake near Big's hut as trap doors in the grass started to open with Eggman's Egg-Voyager lifting off and heading into space towards the planet of Tiamatouka, Big took a picture of this on his phone and sat down with his friend Froggy to try and figure out what was going on.


	2. The Raid of Tiamatouka

Dr Eggman is backstage combing his mustache before heading out to give the orders to his robots, he thought to himself. "I've really outdone myself now, I will make it cool to have a mustache when I'm in charge". He then got up and busted through the curtains that lead towards a hall of Eggman Robots awaiting order

Eggman struts onto the stage of his auditorium where thousands upon thousands of robots are awaiting instructions from Eggman assisted by Orbot and Cubot and stands in the centre with a microphone while the two assistant robots merge into a projector showing the planet 'Tiamatouka'. "You will embark on Tiamatouka and capture every single alien of the Harinezumi race and being them back to the ship and they will go through a machine which will lock their shape into a clone of Shadow and will become the new army", Eggman looked upon his army of robots with pride as he had the plan of the century. "Now go my Robots, Go and make me win", All the robots then turned 180 degrees and walked together towards the opening door of the Egg-Voyager.

The Thousands upon thousands of robots then left the ship and spread around the planet to capture the Harinezumi aliens, Eggman was able to see this from the cockpit of the Egg-Voyager and gave an evil laugh to himself, "Are you ok Master?" Orbot enter the room to see how Eggman is doing, "oh I'm ok Orbot, I'm just outdone myself and you know the best thing? GUN have no idea where this planet is, I'm free to do what I like here" Eggman Cheered to his robot in excitement.

Further down the hallway Shadow still in the cage was attempting to report his experience to Rouge down on Earth, "Why won't this communicator work? I've done everything!" Shadow throws his communicator at the wall and it starts to power on to Shadows surprise. He then tunes it and calls Rouge. "Shadow to GUN, Shadow to GUN, do you hear me?"

"GUN to Shadow, copy, what is the status of Eggman's base Shadow?" Rouge replied over the communicator in a rustic voice showing to distance between the two

"Eggman captured me while I was in there and was have taken off into deep space I think" Shadow told his commander over the communicator

"alright Shadow, I will have the tracking team find where you are and we will be on our way to rescue you and find what Eggman is doing in deep space, Rouge Out" Rouge then cuts the signal ending the call leaving Shadow again to do nothing

This conversation was heard by Eggman who then cuts any other communication from entering the Egg-Voyager by turning of the antenna and lets shadow out of the first cage and as shadow was about to pounce at the Doctor he is then be trapped by a Cagebot which would ensure safe transportation of the hedgehog to the DNA extracting machine where shadow learns Eggman's plan and where it utilised Shadow but with every attempt to escape, Shadow couldn't move and was soon entered inside the machine where the electricity shocked the hedgehog and DNA was extracted, the doctor witness the hedgehog in distress with the load scream of pain when the DNA was extracted, the electric shock was used as a distraction while several samples on Shadows spines were plucked out of Shadows lower centre quill and in its place a tracking chip is inserted poorly causing high pain for Shadow but a signal so Eggman can track him, when the machine had taken the samples it simply opened up and Shadow was disposed out of the machine but Eggman wasn't finished as if Eggman let shadow go he could spill the beans and Sonic will destroy the machine before production starts so Eggman escorts the Dazed hedgehog to a memory eraser and in a flash Shadow cannot remember his mission and wonders why he is stuck with Eggman. Eggman makes up lies that he saved him when GUN were fighting the hedgehog giving the impression that GUN betrayed Shadow, Shadow ignored the Doctor while still in pain from the extraction of spines which he doesn't know about.

4 hours later while Eggman and Shadow are playing Sonic and SEGA All Stars racing on the Xbox 360 that Eggman has in his Game room when Eggman gets a notification that his order of Harinezumi aliens have been captured and are ready to be transformed into Shadow Clones. Eggman then leaves when the Race had finished to head towards his cloning machine and opens the Door allowing the robots to enter with the captured aliens and commands them to be put into the conveyor belt which starts at the entrance to the door and the first robot in the line does this and Eggman witnesses an purple-green alien enter the machine in a cage and 45 seconds later he comes out the other end as a complete clone of Shadow awaiting orders from Eggman, Eggman jumps around like a kid in a sweet shop when he sees the clone appear before another came out 5 seconds later and again, a perfect clone, Eggman thought to himself "I've done it, now to bombard these onto Sonic and he will be dead in no time".

Hours later Eggman decides to walk out of the ship with Orbot and Cubot with a camera to broadcast to the rest of the planet, "Hello citizens of Tiamatouka, there is no need to be scared of me, I am Dr Ivo Robotnik but just call me Eggman, But you are now all part of the ever rising and amazing Eggman Empire and this planet will be the base for Empire, watch this clip and be ready for the rise of Eggman, chao" Eggman then switches to a propaganda advert for the empire to turn the aliens against GUN and fight for Eggman.

Eggman likes this planet so after filming he goes for a walk around the village which they have landed near to explore the planet, Shadow stops him to ask if he can come as well as he is sick of constantly playing Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine which Eggman accepts and the Hedgehog and Human walk into the nearby village of Mashu and find of all things, a Chilli Dog stand, given the chance Eggman decides to grab one for himself and one for Shadow as the two explored the area while having a good time relaxing

While relaxing as almost non-existent of Earth.


	3. A Message to Commander Rouge

Back on earth, Rouge is sat in her office attempting to contact to shadow for any more information on his location but the process fails each time making Rouge quite angry but also quite concerned for Shadow.

She then changes direction to start to assemble a team to travel space to find where Eggman has taken Shadow, Sonic enters the office asking rouge on any update on Shadow but Rouge has no reports of Shadows location that she can let Sonic know, they soon get a message from the nearby planet of Reddoburu which was a traveller from Tiamatouka who needed GUN's assistance, "Help us Earth, Dr Eggman has invaded our planet of Tiamatouka and we need your help to gain our planet back" the travel says before being cut out.

Rouge takes action now knowing the location of Eggman and assembles a team to head to Tiamatouka and stop Eggman in his tracks. She volunteers herself to be the captain while her assistant Topaz takes over her duties on earth. She informs her plan to Sonic who is present in her office and asks him to keep guard on anything that Eggman might have left on earth but Sonic thinks differently and tells Rouge "I'm coming with you Rouge, if anyone can take Eggman it's me", Rouge doesn't argue against and thinks that his speed will give GUN an advantage on Tiamatouka and tells the hedgehog to gather Tails and Knuckles as soon as possible, "Alright Sonic, We could use your speed to get past any traps he may have for us, We could also use Tails with his gadgets, also bring that Echidna along, I need a bodyguard" Rouge told Sonic before he left the office to assemble the team

Sonic Speeds to find Knuckles and Tails, along the way he had the thought of Chilli Dogs which made him loose attention and run down the wrong hallway where he ran face first into a bright Pink Hedgehog, "Hey, Watch where you're going Sonic!, Why are you in a rush Anyway?" Amy said while getting up of the floor and expressing annoyance in her voice due to being knocked over

"Sorry Amy, I need to find Tails and Knuckles as soon as posable, Rouge has ordered me to assemble them to kick some Eggman butt and to rescue some aliens that may lead to shadow" Sonic said as he tried to get past Amy who spread her arms to block any escape from Sonic

"Why can't I come along?" Amy expressed feeling left out and not cared about

"I do not want you to get hurt along this journey, Eggman has taken a whole planet and any attack could come out of nowhere and end us, I don't want you to be one of them"

"You know I can take care of myself Sonic, Don't push me aside, I'm coming on this mission whether you like it or not, if you continue to fight against me I will get Rouge to put you right next to me in the double seat" exclaimed Amy in an attempt to blackmail Sonic into letting her come on the mission and fight alongside Sonic

"Alright Amy, you can come with us, just make sure you stay with the group, things can get very dangerous with Eggman around Aliens, which you've seen before, you nearly had your brains blown out of your head" expelled Sonic with regret over his defeat

"Good, Tails and Knuckles are hanging out by the chilli dog stand, Eggman will not get a chance to get close to me, You won't let it you big softie" Amy teased Sonic

"More of a good reason to go there, Debrief with Captain Rouge is in about 5 minutes, I will see you there Amy", Sonic then ran off into the darkness of the GUN building leaving Amy flattered and victorious as she can now spend 3 hours next to Sonic without him running away, she then heads to the meeting room to meet with the rest of the crew, meanwhile Sonic arrives to inform Knuckles and Tails about the mission and takes the opportunity to get a quick Chilli dog before the meeting.

Rouge in her Commander outfit (Modified Heroes outfit) gathers the members of the crew that would head towards the planet of Tiamatouka starting with herself assigning roles towards key members, "Alright Solders, As Commander I assign you to your roles you will partake in this mission, Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, you two will be the first out of the ship to defend us before we embark onto the planet also if Eggman tries something nasty you two are our quickest members and will start the fight back. Miles Prower, Your job is to monitor the interference in the area to see how bad it is and to try and remove it in an attempt to re-engage with Shadow. And Knuckles the Echidna, you will act as my Bodyguard if any attacks are centred on me, you will also help Tails prep E-123 Omega who will enter Eggman's ship and Gather information. This is a very dangerous job people but let's get it done before people get hurt" Rouge pressed the button she was holding to open the blinds to show the crew the spaceship that they would be taking, The Grey Typhoon (The Blue Typhoon modified with exposed guns and grey rather than white with a large GUN logo pasted on the front)

The crew left the meeting room and headed towards the ship that would take them on the journey towards Eggman and Tiamatouka. The estimated time taken to get to Tiamatouka would be 3-4 hours at full speed which is capable with Knuckles activating the full power from the Master Emerald in the power bay. The seating arrangement was ordered by the role given to each member so Sonic and Amy had to sit next to each other closest to the door, Tails sat closest to the window inside a small room full of computers, Knuckles sat on the bridge along with Rouge who was piloting the ship. Knuckles powered the Master Emerald and got strapped into his seat and Rouge set full power allowing the Spaceship to take off Thunderbird 2 Style and zoom into space.

None of them knew what they were heading to


	4. The Creation of Code Red

3 hours pass before Rouge spots the planet in question and slows the ship down to avoid Eggman fighting back just yet. She engages the video conference screen to cover the normal windscreen so the whole bridge can see who Rouge is calling which is Dr Eggman.

Eggman observes the machines progress with the clones and is very happy with the results, he then walks to his office and gets ready for a nap when Orbot warns Eggman of a message from another ship in the area, Eggman's asks for the message to be displayed where he sees Rouge broadcasting from her GUN ship warning Eggman of their mission to rescue shadow. "Dr Eggman, This is Rouge the Bat from the GUN organisation from the planet Earth, we would like to negotiate a deal with you to release our agent Shadow the hedgehog on peaceful grounds" Rouge asked Eggman over the intergalactic skype call to which Eggman replies with "Well actually he's ready to go, I was going on an adventure out into space where I found this planet and landed on it to discover I took shadow with me, if you would be so kind to take shadow without destroying my property this time" Rouge complies for the safe releasing of Shadow with a non-hostile approach towards Eggman's ship on Tiamatouka.

The GUN Ship arrives on Tiamatouka and Captain Rouge with her crew step out of the ship and awaiting for them outside the Egg-Voyager is Eggman with a large Grin on his face standing next to a Dazed Shadow, the meeting is non-hostile and going to plan until Rouge brings up the subject of the planets Harinezumi residents in which Eggman replies with "I don't know what happened to the residents of this planet since I landed, it has had nothing to do with my appearance"

Rouge is not convinced and asks "Would you peaceful allow our robot E-123 Omega to enter your ship and do a quick safety scan so I can believe you".

"Ok now you're getting personal, you don't have the right to simply enter my ship, also I created him, so he's my Robot"

"Well I did ask didn't I" Rouge snaps towards the Doctor

Before Eggman can reply Sonic and Amy return with a witness, "Robots took them, I ran and hid underground but no one else could, that is the man"

"Well, Well, Well, looks like I caught an overdone Egg" Rouge says with a smug look on her face, "where are the rest of them Egghead? Or are we going to have to scramble you"

"Robots, Attack" Shouted Eggman to commend his mass robots to attack the GUN crew giving Eggman time to run into his ship so he can release the Shadow clones and see how they handle that problem.

Eggman runs into the cloning room and releases the finished clones to attack the GUN crew and they head that way, "Now let's see who is the winner now Rouge" Eggman mutters to himself.

Sonic and Amy focused on getting Shadow into the GUN ship safely before fighting back on Eggman's army of robots, Rouge saw a door opening and focused the direction of the fight back towards the door which Eggman's Shadow clones were pouring out of and Rouge had to double take when she saw the clones embark to attack the crew while thinking to herself "Shadow was definitely not just an unsuspecting passenger, I need answers", during the fight with the last remaining robots and the start of the clones Tails' scanning machine cracked and was sparking whenever tails tried to use it which when directed at one of the clones, the clone had its memory erased of Eggman and they walked out of the fight confused why they had changed colour and what they were doing, Tails used this to his advantage to restore the aliens back to their own life

Eggman walked to a window to see his plan had backfired as the clones were hit by a ray from the cracked machine that tails was holding which restored their memory which added to the force against Eggman. Rouge ordered Omega to enter the ship and strip it clean of danger and attacked the ship from the inside and servery damaged the cloning machine before Eggman retreated inside his office to hide from the organisation while the ship started to burn and his once unbeatable plan was foiled leaving Eggman in a depressed state.

Hours later the GUN crew had left with shadow and Eggman was left on the planet while the civilians bordered up the ship to avoid any danger from the doctor, Orbot and Cubot entered the office to comfort their master over his defeat. Eggman just sat against his eggmobile looking at the floor is dismay over his plan and how it could fail. Eggman then gets up and inspects the power supply to see if he had enough to get back to his Earth Base and is slightly cheered up to see there is still power to the cloning machine so it was still active so Eggman runs to the machine and one Alien was still in the machine when Omega had severely damaged it attacked and soon came a finished product, but it was much different to what he was expecting.

What had come out of the machine was a hedgehog built like shadow but instead of black spines this creation had a dark red almost a crimson colour as his primary colour of his spines, he also had Purple Highlights as he secondary colour in the style Shadow's red highlights are laid out, Eggman also noticed as his new creation had bright Purple Eyes which caught his attention as he didn't set a colour for the eyes but from the original alien that got put into the machine they had changed which surprised Eggman, he then gave a name to his creation

"Code Red. You will be the one for the ultimate rise of the Eggman Empire, with you I would be able to finally defeat Sonic and the whole GUN organisation" Eggman said to his new creation

"Yes Master" The Red hedgehog replied to Eggman knowing him as his Master

Eggman looked upon his new creation like it was his first son as he realised the strength that this hedgehog had and under his control, what Eggman can do

"Welcome to the Eggman Empire, Code Red" Eggman christened the red hedgehog who would be responsible to the rise of the Eggman Empire and finally defeat Sonic with his own ability's so Sonic wouldn't have an advantage over the villain.

"Your wish is my command Master, I will defeat that blue hedgehog with all my strength", Eggman noticed that this hedgehog sounded much different to what was programed and was pleased with the result as it sounded more villainous, "I will need to learn my enemy so I can build my strength and know what to look for to have an advantage" The Red hedgehog said with a deep voice with a British accent to even the tone and make the hedgehog sound more villainous which makes Eggman's grin even larger.


	5. Return to Earth

The GUN crew that defeated Eggman have arrived back at Station Square and greeted by the President are receiving medals for undertaking the mission and saving Tiamatouka and Rouge is getting ready to make a speech when Shadow, who is holding the back of his head, claims he is heading out and starts skating off which people get confused why shadow would just leave, Rouge asks Sonic to see where Shadow is heading which Sonic was already thinking off as he ran after Shadow.

Rouge then delivers her speech. "When I first received the message I knew that this must be an Eggman plan, so I assembled a team with Sonic who also tagged Amy along with him to get Tails and Knuckles, Eggman was using the aliens against us but tails helped restore their memory. We then had to fight to rescue Shadow who was in Eggman's captivity" while the residents cheered at Rouge for her bravery, Sonic has reached Shadow who had his hand between his top and bottom quills in the centre of his head like he was covering a cut of some kind

Sonic reached Shadow who was looking into the distance, "Hey why did you run off like that?" Sonic asked

"It could have been so much worse" Shadow implied

"How could it have been Shadow?"

"Look at this" Shadow moved his hand and lifted his top quill to show Sonic a bald patch where Shadows DNA was taken by Eggman

"Ouch, what was he using your spines for?" Sonic asked

"He was creating clones of me to destroy us all, if Tails' machine had not cracked open they would have killed us for sure, just imagine thousands of me jumping on you and not stopping until you were dead" Shadow presented

"That's not good, how badly does it hurt?"

"Very bad, that's why I left, I can't stand this pain, and I needed to take my mind of it for a minute or two" Shadow told Sonic while looking into the distance once again

A few minutes later, Amy arrived with Rouge the check on the two hedgehogs, "What you guys doing out here" Rouge asked the hedgehogs

"Take a look at this" Sonic implied to the girls while Shadow showed his patch

"That looks very bad, are you ok Shadow?" Rouge asked sounding very concerned

"I'm fine but it hurts, very much" Shadow answered.

"I know what that's like, I've had spines come out and they hurt like hell when they do, you need to cover it up quickly before it starts to become infected, looking at the area it looks like Eggman has not just taken spines out, Rouge, take him to the medical bay to get that looked at quickly" Amy added in

Rouge took Shadow into the GUN building to get looked at by the medical team leaving Sonic and Amy outside to talk about the mission.

"What was Eggman doing with shadow anyway?" Amy asked Sonic

"He was using the aliens to create clones of Shadow from the aliens he captured and we would have been in trouble if we didn't sort it out then and there" Sonic answered, he then looked at his stomach realising he is getting peckish, "Fancy a bite to eat?" he then asked the pink hedgehog next to him who was listening in

"Of course, I could use food after that mission" Amy accepted and walked with Sonic towards the GUN Cafeteria

[In Medical Bay 94]

Rouge enters with Shadow who had his hand over where his patch is and Rouge asks the doctor to look at Shadow as she was called to be met by the press so leaving Shadow in the hands of the Doctor.

"Ok, hold still and let me see this patch" the doctor said to Shadow with various equipment hanging off the doctor's belt and neck

Shadow took his hand away from his patch and allowed the doctor to use a magnifying glass to get a better look at the area, "This one is bad, it look like Eggman has forced a small item into the patch, we are going to need to cut this out so I'm going to need to send you to sleep as we operate on this patch, are you ok with this Sir" Shadow Nodded. Shadow then moved onto an operating table to receive an anaesthetic so Shadow will not feel a thing, As Shadow moved onto the table to be lied down on his front he said to himself "just make it go away". The doctor then proceeded to look into Shadows quills and soon enough the anaesthetic made the hedgehog fall asleep allowing the doctor to operate.

[BigNFroggy's (GUN Cafeteria)]

Amy scanned her eyes down the menu trying to see what she would like to eat and then looked above the menu to see Sonic and thinking to herself "Bet he will go a chilli dog". She then saw the 'Rose Special' and looked at the details of the dish and this took to her liking and put her hand up to signal the waiter. Sonic saw her and thought to himself "how did she order so fast, maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought" before scanning down and finding the 'Hyper Chilli Dog' and wondered how he didn't find it that instantly after opening the menu.

The waiter approached the two hedgehogs and took their orders, The waiter was a female rabbit with one arm being robotic which Sonic noticed something and when the waiter gave Sonic 'that' look he then knew who it was. The waiter had left before Sonic could attract her attention, then Sonic found himself in a bad situation as Amy was texting someone on her phone, Sonic found himself checking out Amy's bright pink quill which flowed down to her neck as they have since meeting Chaos, Sonic didn't realise how long he was checking her out until the rabbit waiter returned with both meals and the Smell of the Chilli Dog that sonic ordered brought him back to reality, Sonic thought to himself "Did I just check Amy Out, What are you doing Sonic, I better watch for that" before taking his first bite of the chilli dog

[Egg-Voyager, Tiamatouka]

Eggman was also eating, this time it was more Evil Ham with Code Red sat nearby with Orbot trying to make something that he liked and failing as Cubot was cooking the food for the hedgehog so the robots swapped their jobs and soon Code Red has befriended the two robots and enjoyed an Evil Ham sandwich with his master at the Grand Table which had a spit plate with Sonic's Face on it where Eggman would dispose what he doesn't eat onto.

About an hour later Eggman and the Red Hedgehog with the robots surrounding him were in the cockpit of the Egg-Voyager on its course back to earth, "I want to know what moves you are able to pull off against our enemy. Why don't you show me Code Red?"

"I am only 5 hours old, I know my move set from Shadow but I need time to master my skills and get them under control" the Red hedgehog grunted towards his master

"Don't talk to me like that Hedgehog!, Orbot, Cubot, Take this guy to the cinema to show him how we work in this empire" Eggman Ordered his robots and they complied with their master and dragged the Red Hedgehog out of the room and towards the cinema screen room in the Ship to show his job to him, Eggman turned on his TV which showed the footage from a flybot which follows Code Red in his mission so the Doctor can watch every move Code Red does and celebrate when he wins in a battle.

The two robots strap the hedgehog into the seat and connect the anti-escape brace to he couldn't escape and has to watch the movie being shown, the movie starts with Eggman informing new recruits to the Eggman empire who he is and that you should be on his side and be obedient to the Eggman empire in a similar fashion to the Monsters Inc. Advert

"The Future is Right with the Eggman Empire, You have chosen the right path to take and will be very successful under my watchful eye and will have a great time as part of this amazing and uprising empire, I am Dr Ivo Robotnik but just call me Doctor Eggman, I am the leader of the organisation and destined to reach our goal of world and galactic domination, as a new recruit to the empire you will be one of the main reasons why the empire is so successful and are very likely to enjoy your job much like these great employees" the screen changes to several clips of employees who work for the empire saying "Nothing is better than the Eggman Empire" while turning towards the camera before cutting back to Eggman's montage of Sonic and Eggman's Defeats while Eggman says "we have one common enemy we are currently fighting at the moment who are trying to stop our hard work, this person is Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends at GUN, maybe you could be the one to finally put an end to these enemy's?"

The screen then cuts to black and the two robots unhook the hedgehog from the seat. Code Red stood there looking at the screen thinking to himself "that's what I was created for, I must destroy Sonic the Hedgehog" before running out of the room to practice his skills, from creation Code Red has known many of Shadows moves (Homing attack (not complete), Spin Dash)

Eggman Enters the training room and looks upon the hedgehog in training and cheers on for his creation as he knowns when Code Red fully completes the Move-set from Shadow he will be unstoppable and finally defeat Sonic, he gave an evil laugh about his plan as he couldn't think of any way it could fail, Eggman would finally win against the hedgehog and his friends, Code Red hears his masters presence in the room and quickly dashes to him to greet him and to show off the moves he is learning and looks up to Eggman like a father giving Eggman and Code Red a different bond that Eggman didn't expect at first but is very happy that it has occurred and a better future has been made out for the both with this bond, Code Red then goes back to his training while Eggman watches from the side-lines taking in every moment until Cubot rushes in telling Eggman that he left the shower on forcing Eggman to leave.

After Eggman stops the shower from flooding the ship he finally arrives in the cockpit and ignites the engines to start the return trip to Earth, Code Red and the robots enter the cockpit room and Code Red gets strapped into the seat next to Eggman while the robots enter 'Shutdown Mode' for the duration of the flight back

[Eggman Underground Base: Earth]

The Egg-Voyager lands in the secret underground base on Earth where Eggman plans his schemes and retreats when defeated, He ordered robots to show the new hedgehog around but Code Red dashed off before the robots arrived to explore, Eggman left to his office to find a way to use Red to defeat Sonic and friends one by one and had a good idea.


	6. The First Fight

Sonic was on a casual run through the Mystic Ruins aiming to visit Tails at his workshop, during his run towards the fox's workshop he wonders to himself "Why has Eggman been very quiet this week, he should have returned to Earth by now, not that I'm complaining" before the Hedgehog dashed to the garden near Tails Workshop where he found Cream and Cheese

"Hey Sonic" said Cream who was also waiting outside enjoying the flowers nearby

"Hey Cream, is Tails around?" Sonic asked the rabbit

"He's inside, wish he could come outside though" sighed Cream, "Chao, chao" Cheese muttered in a sad tone

"Don't worry Cream, he will be outside before you know it" Sonic Reassured the saddened rabbit and Chao, Sonic then proceeded to the door of the workshop and pressed the doorbell

"Hey Tails, Open up would ya" Sonic banged on the door

"Morning Sonic" the fox muttered as he opened the door looking tired.

"Morning? It's about 2:30, what have you been doing all night" Sonic asked with a concerned tone to his voice

"I've been trying to use the Chaos Emerald to power the Tornado but I can't get them compatible, I seriously didn't realise I've been doing it for so long" Tails answered

"Well you need to stop working so hard now buddy, go outside and enjoy the remainder of the day, there's a rabbit outside wanting to play" Sonic suggested to his best friend

"You're Right Sonic, don't want to keep her waiting" Tails took upon himself and the both headed towards the Door

[Station Square Town Centre]

Knuckles was simply strolling through the village looking for anything of interest when he spots Amy looking at Cards before realising Sonic's Birthday is dramatically approaching so takes this opportunity to get Sonic a card as he headed in the direction of the Pink Hedgehog.

"Hey Amy, Watcha Doin'?"

"A set of things. One, find a card for Sonic. Two, wait for my hammer to be repaired. And Three, find some ice cream" Amy Replied to the questioning echidna

"I need to get a card for him aswell, also want to give Rouge some type of surprise for her heroic duties at GUN, just wanna show how much her crew respects her" Knuckles replied to Amy without limiting his own speech

"Oh I see, you mean something special that shows how much you care for her" Amy Replied knowing what he really meant.

Knuckles stood for a second in embarrassment and thought "how did she do that, well I'm busted"

Then he said "I suppose so, any ideas" he then forwarded onto the hedgehog

"Well you could take her out alone to somewhere nice, like a restaurant or a movie" Amy suggested to the love-struck Echidna

"I'll think of it, what's the best card for Sonic then" Knuckles quickly changed the subject to avoid revealing too much to Amy

"Don't worry Knuckles, I can keep a secret" Amy comforted Knuckles about his crush

Knuckles ignored what she had said and was looking at a chilli dog themed card

[Dusty Desert]

Sonic was running through the desert on one of his many run he like to do when he spots what looks like a portal opening up and he stops and thinks about proceeding forward but stays back to avoid getting hurt by a shockwave, he finds a rock to shelter behind as he watches the portal open up, Sonic thought to himself "what could be happening? The only time I've seen this is when Chaos Control has been done"

The portal started to take shape into a circle and became stable, sonic approached it and Silver walks out, "Silver?" Sonic questioned as the Silver hedgehog walked out of the portal from another dimension, "Sonic. Hey good to see you man" Silver replied to Sonic

"It's good to see you aswell Silver, How's the Sol Dimension?" Sonic greeted Silver

"Very Nice this time of year, I just came back in time for your birthday, how's this world" Silver replied to Sonic

Sonic and Silver started walking back towards Station Square discussing the resent events that have occurred. "To start off we went of a rescue mission to the Planet of Tiamatouka where Eggman had captured Shadow and were using aliens to create clones to kill us all, Tails stopped that and restored the memory back towards the aliens, Eggman took some DNA using Shadows spines and left a patch causing Shadow unbearable pain, He's currently in surgery to cover up the patch, that the most recent events so far"

[GUN Building: Rouge's Office]

A blue tinted female rabbit wearing doctor's overalls and various face masks was inside the office informing Rouge about Shadow's operation, "Commander Rouge, the current condition of Shadow. T. Hedgehog's operation is clear but he will not be able to risk fighting until his spines have grown back and covered the patch, we found a small microchip had been pasted onto his bare skin and that has been sent to the research lab to find what it is and where it came from. He is in the recovery ward and will be at least 4-5 more hours before he awakens".

"Thanks for the Update Doc, I will let Sonic and the others know about his recovery, you've done a good job Mary, keep it up" Rouge replied to the Rabbit as she left the office leaving Rouge to make a call to Sonic.

 _(On Phone) "Hey Sonic, this is Rouge, I have an update on Shadow"_

" _What's happening with him" Sonic Replied_

" _He's in recovery and getting better, a microchip was found in the patch and I believe Dr Eggman has something to do with it"_

" _Thanks for the Update Rouge, I will see what I can pick up, also Silver has returned"_

" _Oh that's good, bring him to the GUN building and I'll meet you two at the door"_ Rouge hung up and headed out of her office towards the door of the building to greet the hedgehogs, before she exits the room she gets a notification on her phone.

[Train]

Soon after boarding the train back to Station Square Central, Sonic texted Rouge to meet them at the train station so she can take Silver while Sonic heads out to find Knuckles who needs Sonic, as soon as Sonic had sent it he get the reply from Rouge telling the three that she will meet them at Station Square for a meet up, Silver then asks "What are you doing with Knuckles then?" to which Sonic replies "Apparently Amy is bugging him about something and I need to fix it all up"

[Station Square Central Station]

Rouge was stood at the bottom of the stairs when Sonic with Silver came round the corner and the bat then ran towards the hedgehog and greeted them peacefully then starts to catch up with Silver as the four of them walked towards the door of the station where Amy was strolling by and soon catches Sonic not allowing him to dash of to save knuckles and joins them as Rouge shows her GUN Limo which will take the gang to the GUN building for an update on various situations

[GUN Building]

Rouge escorted the Silver from the limo and into her office to jot down their arrival so GUN doesn't hunt them down like Eggman would when he finds a Chaos Emerald, leaving Sonic and Amy to explore the building which they know well so they decide to see how Shadow is recovering from his operation.

While Rouge is in her office a lookout informs her of something approaching Station Square and defeated the GUN defence system which alerts the bat who then asks Sonic and Amy to have a look to see what it is before getting back to her job with Silver.

[Station Square]

Sonic Receives the text while ordering a chilli dog with Amy and Sonic quickly eats the chilli dog and grabs Amy's hand as they both dash towards the centre of Station Square. Sonic wasn't paying attention at first but started to notice that Amy was keeping up with him at full speed which Sonic was very shocked that she was able to keep up with him revealing how similar Sonic and Amy actually are in terms of ability's, a minute later Sonic tells Amy to split and go one way while Sonic checks another way to allow the hedgehogs to see more and soon enough Sonic meets his new rival.

Sonic looked in confusion as he stood in front of a Dark Red Hedgehog much like Shadow in shape with purple highlights where Shadow's Red Highlights are located

"What, Who are you?" Sonic questioned the new hedgehog

"No time for introductions, I was sent by my master to destroy you, Sonic the Hedgehog" Code Red replied to Sonic whilst getting himself ready to fight the blue hedgehog

"So you're a creation of Baldy McNosehair then, you may as well back out now before I turn you into scrap metal". Sonic thinking Code Red was a robot, got himself ready for the fight and the two hedgehogs then pounced at each other to take each other out.

As soon as Sonic targeted Code Red and attacked he then realised that he wasn't a robot, but in fact a hedgehog. The Two hedgehogs using their homing attacks and spin dashes fought it out with none showing any signs of tiredness from any of them and the will to carry on fighting until one is defeated, Sonic thought to himself "Who the Hell is this, What's Egghead up to now, and how did Egghead get a hedgehog". Code Red thought "This guy is stronger than I thought, I'm going to need to know this guy more to find an advantage" leaving the two hedgehogs to continue fighting.

Amy, who had run the other half a station square looking for the intruder, runs by and sees Sonic being fought by a red blur and pulls out her hammer, Gets a run up into the battle and whacks Code Red into a building stopping the Fight, "Thanks Amy, He came out of nowhere but I know he is from Eggman, let's see if we can get some words" Sonic thanked Amy for her help stopping the other hedgehog before the two walk towards the beaten hedgehog to get information from him

The red hedgehog was smashed through the window and trapped under a smashed table which Amy lifted to reveal Code Red Lying there, "What do you think you're doing!" shouted Amy towards Code Red

"I'm Doing my job, my master needs the hedgehog destroyed so this world will become his" answered Code Red being held by Amy with her hammer ready, "What is Eggman's Plan and where did you come from" Sonic asked the defeated hedgehog with a harsh glare which give a "I want answers" vibe

"I will never tell the likes of you" Code Red replies towards the hedgehogs keeping his deal towards his master. Sonic pulls out his phone and informs Rouge about who they have found, Sonic then reads the reply out load for both Amy and Red to hear, "Good Job you two, bring him to the GUN building's interrogation ward so we can get our answers about Eggman".

As the hedgehogs attempt to immobilise Code Red, the red hedgehog attempts to communicate with his master but Amy uses her hammer to send Code Red unconscious so they can being the hedgehog to the GUN building for Rouge to get answers from. Amy then throws the unconscious hedgehog over her shoulder and walks with Sonic outside the building where Rouge was awaiting with a GUN Truck to take Code Red safely back to the GUN building.

[GUN Truck]

"So what's the situation with this 'Hedgehog' then Sonic" Rouge asked Sonic so she can get an upper hand on the interrogation process

"I Never got his name, but I know he if an Eggman creation but he's not a robot, very hard to fight against as he knows the same moves as me and Shadow" Sonic replied to Rouge

"He must have something to do with the clones Eggman was creating, I'm going to compare his and Shadow's DNA to see the similarity and confirm this, and maybe I found a useful job for Silver after all" Rouge informed Sonic


	7. Escape to Chaos Control

Rouge escorted a now conscious Red and Purple hedgehog into the GUN high security interrogation ward, following the two was Silver who was wearing a belt holding a Taser and a spare set of handcuffs in case Code Red tried anything to escape and return to Eggman for another attack but Code Red was playing by the rules and did everything that Rouge commanded.

Silver assisted Rouge into getting the hedgehog into the chair and strap him into it so he cannot escape allowing Rouge to easily get answers, as soon as he is strapped in Rouge walks behind and shuffles through the Red and Purple quills and in a split second grabs a single spine and yanks it out with Code Red giving a shriek of pain as she plucked it out, "What are you doing?" Code Red shouts at the Bat.

"I'm getting DNA to compare yours with Officer Shadow the Hedgehog, and watch your attitude Mister!" Rouge replied to the hedgehog in a threatening manner, "Silver, watch him so I can give this to Tails to analyse and I will be right back to deal with this guy" Rouge commanded to Silver

"I will try my best" Silver encouraged the Bat before walking out the door. Silver then looked down on Code Red

"What do you want?" Code Red aggressively asked Silver

"We want answers about your deal with Eggman" Silver informed Code Red before he leaned against the wall

[GUN Science lab]

Rouge enters the lab to find Tails working on a mini plane, "Hey Fox-boy" Rouge welcomes herself into the room

"Hi Rouge, any status on Shadow yet?" Tails asked the Bat

"Not yet so far, but I need you to analyses this" Rouge says as she hands Tails a box with Red spines inside from Code Red

"I'll get to it" Tails signals Rouge out

[GUN interrogation ward]

Silver was leaning against the wall tapping his foot to the beat of his song (Dreams of an absolution) with his eyes closed, what he cannot see is Code Red who has broken the straps on the chair which was holding him in place and he was getting out of the chair when Silver realised

"Hey, get back in the chair!" Silver shouted to the Hedgehog who was slowly getting closer to him

"What about no, I've got a job from my master I need to do and you think you can hold me? Now let me out of this room" Code Red threatened Silver as he clenched his fists and getting ready for a fight

"It's no Use trying to escape, now sit down before Rouge comes back" Silver said trying to keep higher ground and not be overpowered by the Hedgehog that stood ahead, Code Red then pounced towards Silver

Using the best of their ability's to defeat one another the fight continues with Code Red have the slight advantage with his speed but Silver using telekinesis and catchphrase to slow down Code Red whilst attempting to open the door allowing GUN solders to end the fight and tranquilise the hedgehog to calm him down but when Silver would attempt Code Red would use a homing attack to offset the telekinesis and after 5 attempts Code Red grabs silver by his chest and jumps in the air, throws the hedgehog on the floor with high force sending Silver unconscious and the red hedgehog looked over his victory when he gets a glimpse of the CCTV camera and uses it to his advantage to bribe GUN into releasing Code Red by threatening to kill silver so he can leave without the interrogation but Rouge doesn't buy it and with Knuckles, breaks down the door.

"You tricky little hog!" Rouge shouts to Code Red

"This one was easy, now let me go before I do the same to you Bat Girl!" Code Red said while smirking over silver and in anger over Rouge

Knuckles and Rouge teamed up to grab the Hedgehog and restrain him on the floor and charged towards the smirk hedgehog who just chuckled at the two before jumping over them and running out of the open door and therefore escaping the building.

Rouge and Knuckles attention shifts onto the unconscious Silver on the floor and Rouge calls for backup from the medical department to attend to silver while Rouge makes a call, Knuckles helps out when the Doctor arrives to carry silver to the medical bay.

[Rouge's office]

Rouge rushes into the office and sits at her desk with one thing on her mind, she switches on her computer and gets to work with an Email to her 'emergency' contacts

Rouge is writing an Email to the police informing of Code Red's escape and the Red and Purple hedgehog is soon at the top of GUN's most wanted list around Station Square and the area that GUN covers which also covers through the Mystic Ruins so GUN would have a large area to intensely search for Code Red and Eggman's Base which Rouge suspected that the hedgehog may have gone.

[Mystic Ruins forest]

As suspected Code Red had returned to Eggman's lair in the forest of the Mystic ruins to inform his master of his experience in the GUN building and his victory on Silver (Leaving out his own defeat against Sonic and Amy) which Eggman is very proud of showing that his hedgehog is learning quickly but has something to show him. Eggman then pulls out a chaos emerald in pride

"A Chaos Emerald" Code Red looked in surprise as his master pulled the gem into sunlight

"With this you would be able to temporally warp and get an advantage on enemies, also this emerald is full of unlimited power, I need your help to get all 7 and we would be unstoppable (Evil Laugh)" Eggman explained to Red. Eggman added "take this with you to the training ground and learn how to use it" before Code Red walks out the room.

"Yes Master, Right away" Code Red replied before dashing down the long pipe that leads to the entrance of the base

"It's good having a hedgehog on your side" Eggman said to himself before letting out an Evil Laugh

[Mystic Ruins open area (workshop)]

Tails is outside working on the Tornado II when his Chaos Emerald starts detecting another nearby and Tails reports this down before calling Sonic about his discovery

{On Phone} _"Hey Tails, how the tornado looking?"_ Sonic welcomes on the phone

" _Hey Sonic, the tornado looks fine as ever, but It looks like I've found another Chaos emerald nearby"_ Tails Answered the questioning hedgehog

" _That's great Tails, good luck in finding it"_

" _Wait, you're not helping me find it"_

" _I'm kinda busy with Amy right now, ask Knuckles if you need help"_ Sonic then hung up ending the call

"Well, I can't rely on Sonic forever, I better get going" Tails said to himself as he walked out of the workshop in a modified version of his walking mech with his Chaos Emerald in an attempt to find the other one that is nearby.

[Eggman's Lab]

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE" screamed the alarms as Eggman was testing a new weapon when it caught fire and that fire spread throughout the base forcing Eggman and robots to be evacuated from the base and It wasn't until Eggman with Orbot and Cubot were out they realised Code Red wasn't out and still in the building

"Well don't just stand there, save him" Eggman attempted to Order his robots to enter the burning base and rescue Code Red but the robots refused and ran off into the forest. Then Eggman heard a faint but recognisable voice from the burning base which said "Chaos Control", Out of nowhere Code Red appeared holding the Chaos Emerald to greet his worried master, Eggman's face turned from worry to the widest grin he could produce, "You're Ready my creation"

Tails came around the corner in his Mech looking for the other emerald, "Tails! What are you doing here?" claimed Eggman when he spotted the Fox in the corner of his eye

"What have you done now Eggman?" Tails Asked and then added "Isn't that Code Red who beat up Silver and broke out of the GUN building"

"Guilty as charged my friend, or should I say Prey" Code Red Answered the Fox and got prepared for a fight but was signalled to hold from Eggman, "Leave it be for a minute Red, My Base just simply caught fire and I have nowhere to plot to destroy you" Eggman said to the fox

Tails quickly pulled out his phone and alerted Rouge on Eggman's Misfortune and the location of Code Red which attracted the GUN forces to the location

"There on to us, Red take the fox out" Code Red Dashed towards the Fox and attacked Tails inside while the GUN robots arrived which Eggman used his mech to hold back. Code Red had hit Tails Mech and it was set to explode while the Red Hedgehog nicked the Chaos Emerald that Tails was using and jumped on the fox thus injuring him before helping out his master, but soon they were surrounded by swarms of GUN robots, then Code Red used newly learned Chaos Control to help his escape from the forces leaving his master to be captured, "Red NOOOOOOO!" Eggman cried out as he is forced into a truck parked nearby

[GUN Prison (Station Square)]

"Why did he do this" Eggman said to himself in sadness before the emotion turned to anger "I just knew he would betray me once he learned his full potential, I'm going to destroy him along with the others" Eggman monologues to himself about how Code Red had left him to be captured once he had the emerald. He then slumped onto the bed he was allocated and fell drifty to sleep


	8. A Change of events

"Man, this has to be one of the best chilli dog stands is Station Square, how come I've never come across this before?" Sonic claimed while eating the chilli dog in his hand

"Well, Your too busy scoffing the chilli dogs from BigNFroggy's at the GUN building rather than looking outside, or you just run by to fast you just didn't catch the smell of the chilli dog" Amy pointed out while eating her chilli dog with Sonic and Knuckles on their day off, then Sonic phones buzzes

 _"Shadows out of the Medical bay, Tails is looking ok but it would take a couple of days"_ the text showed the three who were looking at it on Sonic's phone. "Well that's good that Shadows out" Sonic said to his friends beside him

"What's up with Tails?" Knuckles asked, "What's happened to Tails, Sonic?" Amy butts in worried about Tails, "He found Eggman in the forest of the Mystic ruins, he also found Code Red who attacked the poor guy" Sonic announced to his worried friends sat next to him

[About an Hour Later] [Rouges Office]

"Can Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna please report to my office before I put you in Omega's kill list" Rouge said on the Speakers around the building while she was shifting trough paper work about Eggman, Code Red and Tails relating to resent events that had happened

Sonic and Knuckles enter the office escorted by a shield bot who left as soon as the two had entered the office. "Hello Boys, always good to have you guys here" Rouge said as the Blue Hedgehog and Red Echidna sat down in front of her desk, "Now here are the most recent documents about Dr Eggman and his relation to Code Red and Red's Attack on Tails, Also the DNA test came in and it is what we expected, Code Red is half Shadow and half an alien from Tiamatouka. Sonic I need you and bring Amy along as well, you two work together beautifully, to try and capture Code Red when he is visible, Knuckles, I need you to keep everyone updated on Tails and other victims that people would need to know about. Shadow will be inside the building keeping an eye on what Eggman is doing as he found a way out of his cell and into the round robot arena which he is locked in. That Egg doesn't give up"

[Station Square]

Sonic and Knuckles walk out of the main doors and walk straight to the centre shopping area to try and find Amy, and when they arrive, she is nowhere to be seen to the surprise of Sonic and Knuckles, "How come Amy not here, there's 50% off at Chao Wear and Amy's not here" Knuckles said to the concerned Blue Hedgehog stood next to him

"I don't know knuckles, she's either on her way or…" Sonic get cut off when a familiar Red and Purple streak passes the two, a second later a Pink steak zooms past them as they head in the direction of the edge of the city where the GUN city patrol is based, "There she is" Sonic then runs after the two other dashing hedgehogs leaving knuckles on his own in the centre of a shopping district

[Station Square patrol centre]

Code Red comes to a stop before the patrol centre and looks upon the building before tearing it apart from the inside before he is stopped by Amy's hammer

"You think you injure a helpless fox and get away with it!" Amy shouted while stood on the hedgehogs Red arms to stop him from moving

"You think you're so heroic by stopping a fellow hedgehog from doing his job, that fox was letting you guys know where the burned remains of the base was, all I did was what is was told, Now get of me!" Code Red explained to Amy in efforts to get her off his arms so he can continue

"As long as you don't enter this building!" Amy slowly lifted her feet of the Crimson arms of Code Red and as Code Red got off the floor Sonic Arrived at the scene

"Did I miss anything?" Sonic asked Amy

"I've caught this guy" Amy said while grabbing the hair on Code Red's Chest to stop him from running off

As Code Red stopped in defeat he got to see what Amy looked like for the first time so he knows his enemy's, "Why are you two fighting Eggman, all he wants is to build an empire which people will enjoy?" Code Red Asked in a new tone of voice, this voice was lighter that what had been heard before with the same British accent which made the hedgehog sound more peaceful rather than villainous

Amy and Sonic were both shocked by the change it tone which they both liked, "We are fighting him because his empire will cause havoc everywhere it goes and us mobian's would be killed, this also includes you Code Red" Sonic said to the now listening hedgehog. "It's very unfair what he will do and we are the only people who can physically stop his plans, that's why Rouge took commandership of the GUN organisation. Code Red, we need you to help us stop Eggman" Amy informed the hedgehog, Amy then let go of the hedgehog

Before Code Red could speak again he was attacked by none other than Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow and Code Red were face to face in anger, Sonic and Amy Stood shocked at first before Sonic said "defiantly a clone" whilst the hedgehog looked at the similarities of the two hedgehogs ahead of them.

"I've got you now Faker! Now time to destroy you" Shadow shouted to Code Red as he used a homing attack on the hedgehog to try and defeat him

"SHADOW STOP RIGHT NOW!" Amy Shouted to get shadows attention

"He's the enemy Rose, you know nothing!" Shadow exclaimed back

"Hey, don't talk to me like that Shadow!" Amy Shouted to shadow over the insult

"This guy would just trick you into helping him, leave the mission to the experienced Rose"

"Stop it Shadow!" Sonic stepped it

"You as well Sonic, just Shut up you Fakers!" Shadow shouted back to both of them

Amy slowly started to reach behind he back to spawn a hammer whilst Sonic's face turned more angry to the misinformed Shadow who then realised Code Red was Gone.

[Station Square]

Rouge was climbing into the GUN limo to attend a meeting when the car was stopped. Rouge climbed out to find Code Red walking towards the commander Bat with his hands up showing he is peaceful "Heard you wanted to see me?"

"Well, this is new" Rouge said as she greeted Code Red

"I've got questions about Shadows treatment of prisoners"

"Follow Me" Rouge commanded


	9. The Fall of Eggman

Knuckles is causally chilling out at BigNFroggy's, he was looking at the ceiling of the place while eating the 'Chuckling froggy' hamburger with Tails screwing on various antennas to his latest gizmo when Silver walks past and uses his telekinesis to distract knuckles and grab his attention by removing the meat from his burger before he took a bite which did get his attention, "Where's the meat, Nice trick Silver, what's up now man" Knuckles asked Silver who had sat down next to him.

"I was told by Rouge to ask you about the possibility of helping to neutralize the Chaos emeralds with the Master Emerald, You see Eggman's now got all 7 Chaos Emeralds in the robot arena" said Silver before the whole cafeteria shouted "WHAT!", "I'm on the job, tell Rouge to meet be in 45 minutes at Angel island exit where I will have the master emerald ready to attempt the neutralise the Chaos" Knuckles whispered in Silver's ear

"What you eating there?" Silver changed the subject to keep conversation with the echidna

"Chuckling Froggy, a cheeseburger infused with extra cheese in the meat and sweet chilli sauce on each bun, absolutely love it" Knuckles answered silvers question who then proceeds to order the same meal to taste it himself

[Robot testing arena (Eggman controlled)]

The President was looking upon Eggman from his personal watchtower where Rouge enters to face the unhappy president. "I trusted you to keep him out of our headquarters and not only is he in, he has the 7 Chaos Emeralds and will take over, What do you have to say for yourself Rouge the Bat!" the president expelled towards Rouge being backed by the former commander.

"Mr President, We Took Eggman in when our forces captured him and as commanded by You, we put him in the building highest prison cell but he escaped and found the emeralds and proceeded into this room, we did as commanded under the regulations, Eggman is one dirty fighter, We will Send Sonic and Shadow inside to take him down Sir" Rouge Replied

"Good job Commander Rouge, that why I put you I charge, make sure Eggman is captured and then transported to Prison Island" The President reassured the bat.

Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Silver enter the arena ready to face Eggman with their different ability's which would take the Doctor down together, after some placement and figuring out timing and where to hit the hedgehogs soon figured out the pattern which would deal damage.

It started with Sonic using his speed to make the robot turn allowing Silver to lock the machine in place when the weak spot was opened, Shadow then ran into the robot's circuitry and started to use his rocket shoes the melt the mother board in the exposed area while Amy used her hammer to attack the pod where Eggman would temporally lose control allowing the hedgehogs to start the sequence all over again

In the president's watchtower, Rouge watches the Hedgehogs battling using the tactics shown but it would still take a while so Rouge made sure the president was safe in the hands of the former commander before leaving and heading to the interrogation ward for the answers from Code Red

[GUN Interrogation Ward]

"Give us answers about your association with Dr Ivo Robotnik" Rouge Interrogated Code Red in an effort to get answers about the hedgehog's creation and his work for Eggman

"I was the final product of the Shadow Cloning machine he created on Tiamatouka, I was taught that the right way was to work for him and help rise his empire, Sonic and GUN were always in the way and had to be destroyed in order for the empire to rise and I would be the one responsible for the pride it would bring" Code Red revealed to the bat in order to be released from the Organisation and continue his mission.

"This is what is going on right now, look at this live footage and see what will be made of all mobian's including you" Rouge turned on the TV to show Code Red the battle that Eggman was in. At this stage Eggman had used arms to catch the four Hedgehogs and these arms are crushing them slowly killing them painfully on the spot while Eggman laughs at them

"What, he said he wouldn't do this" a broken-hearted Code Red looked traumatised as his master was killing them on the spot,

"Are you ok Red" Rouge asked the traumatise hedgehog

Code Red was speechless until he said "He would never kill as inhumanely as that" at that point his sadness shifted into anger, "I must stop him! Come on!" Code Red grabbed Rouge's hand and dashed his way out of the room and towards the robot arena

[Robot testing arena]

"O ho ho ho. Now I can't wait for my Hedgehog Stew with the rise of my Empire" Eggman Cheered out with an evil laugh before noticing a familiar face entering the Room

"EGGMAN!"

Code Red Smashed down the door to face his master to the surprise of the dying hedgehogs, "Ah Code Red, I was wondering what time you would be back" before trapping Code Red in an torture device fitted with electrodes at the height of Eggman's pod so the hedgehog would only see the grin on his master as he slowly was being killed by the machine

"You think you can betray me, Die like the rest of them" Eggman shouted out from the pod into the tube where Red was being tortured

Code Red has a good sight of the chaos emeralds and has an idea on what he can do to stop this all, in the mix of his grunts and painful screeches he is able to say "The servers are the 7 chaos, Chaos is power, Power is enriched by the heart", the Chaos emeralds start to move from their capsule and rotate around the device which Code Red is encased in casing Eggman to rise the torture, Code Red Continued with "The Heart is the controller, AHHH, The Controller, AHH, Serves to unify, AHHHHH, THE CHAOS!", the Chaos emeralds spin faster around the torso of the distressed Red and Purple hedgehog causing a power surge which make the machine spark into black smoke as the Chaos Emeralds to continue into the Red Hedgehog and all anyone can do is watch as Code Red changes Colour from his usual Crimson-Red to Bright Gold with remains of purple shining bright in the process of his Super Transformation as the smoke thinned out to the sight of the Golden hero flouting there

"Look who has the power advantage now Egghead, Time to finish what I started" Super Code Red stated before charging for the four Arms of the machine to cut them off and save the other four hedgehogs from death before going full charge into the guts of the machine and destroying the circuitry and causing the robot to explode leaving the Eggpod to become separate and Super Code Red the visits the pod to say "there are four hedgehogs down there who want a word with you" pointing down to the four hedgehogs he tried the kill before grabbing the pod and throwing the pod downwards to shatter on the floor where Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Amy dealt with the Doctor making sure he was securely tied up before he was taken away, Super Code Red gave a wink to the President who was right next to Rouge in the Presidents pod where Super Code Red was hovering. Inside the pod everyone was firstly shocked with the sight of the Golden Hedgehog hovering in front of the window, then the president started to clap for the hero and after about 5 seconds the whole room joined in with the clapping for Code Red who gave a smile back to the group

Super Code Red hovered down to the ground before his Energy from the Chaos emeralds runs out but doesn't fully make it and transforms back into his normal self before hitting the ground thus making a thud on the ground when he landed, a powerless Code Red has helped from the floor by Amy who put his arm over her shoulder to keep him up while the rest looked upon the Red Hedgehog as a hero rather than a villain

"You did it, you stopped Eggman and saved the entire mobian race, that is brave to go against your former master like that" Sonic thanked Red after saving the four

"Didn't think you could do the super transformation, well done Red" Shadow congratulated

"All I can say is Well done and Thank you" Silver also thanked Code Red before Rouge entered the arena to give her thanks along with the rest of GUN

"Code Red, on behalf of everyone at the GUN organisation and myself, we would like to give our full thanks for your heroic battle with Dr Eggman and for saving everyone from a painful death and a disastrous dictatorship" Rouge formally said before hugging the hedgehog and assisting Amy by carrying Code Red's other arm over her shoulder and the two girls then helped the hedgehog out of the arena

Sonic looked back at Eggman being cuffed up and chuckled to himself "Even with my ability's you cannot win" before following the parade of workers following Code Red, "Wait until they hear about this"


	10. Sonic's Sibs

When the whole gang exited the Robot testing area with an exhausted Code Red in the Arms of Commander Rouge the Bat and Florist Amy Rose, Sonic who held back to watch Eggman be taken away joined the end of the line escorting the two girls with the Red and Purple Hedgehog between them towards the outside of the building so Code Red could be seen as a Hero.

When the gang spit up later on, Sonic finds Tails and the two head towards the workshop in the Mystic Ruins, "Hey Tails, do you mind if I use the computer for a quick call" Sonic asked Tails as they walked into the Train Station awaiting the train to the mystic ruins. "Sure, I bet I know who will be on the other end, Why don't you just get them to stay in station square Sonic?"

"You know me to well Tails, and I would love for them to stay in station square for longer than to two day they would every time something like this happens, but it's always the same problems, Bartleby never wants to see Sonia go and Sonia just can't keep away from the Money he has, and Manic just can't afford it" Sonic replied to the Fox's question about his siblings "also Bartleby would lose his mind every time Knuckles has tried to flirt with Sonia" which made both of them chuckle as they thought about many times Knuckles as tried to Flirt with Sonia and made a fool of himself before boarding the Train

[Tails Workshop]

Tails was working on a new part for the Tornado for some benefit of flying while Sonic was getting the Computer started up. "Hey Tails, What's the Password Again?" Sonic shouted across the workshop so tails can hear the question.

"It's EGORAPTOR, All Caps!" Tails Shouted back to Sonic who then entered the password into the computer to log on, as Sonic opened skype to contact Sonia and Manic, Tails again shouted across the Room "Sonic, Echidna incoming!" at this time Sonic had hit the call button it was ringing the two as Knuckles busts though the Door making an entrance for himself. "The Echidna is here"

"Hey Knuckles" Tails greeted the Red Echidna knowing the attentions he likes to bring himself

"Hey Sonic" Two different voices came from the computer which got everyone's attention to the computer screen where it displayed a Pink/Purple hued female Hedgehog on the left and a Green male hedgehog on the other side of the screen and below was what the webcam on Tails computer was recording which was Sonic's face

"Hey guys" Sonic said into the computer "there have been massive events going on in Station Square right now, you guys need to come over and we'll catch up on stuff"

"That sound great bro, but I can hardly keep up my own rental payments here, lost my job thanks to Sonia's Poshy buying out the shop" Manic expressed annoyance towards his sister and frustration due to his lack of money and poverty

"Bartleby was using it to sell off his old treasures he accumulated years ago, if you wasn't so against everything he does maybe he would hire you!" Sonia hit back at her brother with the argument against his point of view on the incident

"Guys calm down, Bartlebutt has enough money to get all three of you here in the poshest of First class" Sonic settled the argument to get them to come to station square

"Fine, I will get him to get us tickets to Station square, Again we can only do two days" Sonia finalised the Conversation before hanging up on her end making Manic's part of the screen enlarge to cover the whole screen with Sonic in the corner.

"I can only hope, see you soon bro" Manic exited the conversation ending the call altogether

Sonic turned to see Tails and Knuckles frozen in place in shock on what has just occurred, "What's that all about then?" Knuckles asked Sonic breaking the silence between all three heroes

"Basically Knuckles, Manic is struggling with money since Sonia's 'Partner' has bought out the land to sell old Robotnik treasures, Sonia just can't seem to take in that Bartlebutt is still in a way working for Eggman but me and Manic do know" Sonic gave as an answer to the questioning Echidna

"Why don't us three head for a chilli dog?" which put a smile on the Hedgehog and Echidna's face as the three headed for the door

[Station Square Central Station]

Amy was walking alongside a now wide awake Code Red near to the Train Station and was telling him the stories of her adventure around the area while being chased by a robot the whole time, "Station Square Central Station, the quickest way to the Mystic ruins for people who cannot run as fast as us hedgehogs" Amy informs Code Red as they both look at the stairs that lead towards the train platform where a train had just arrived.

As Amy and Red were about to turn and continue to the casino to the left of the central staircase Amy spots a familiar Blue Hedgehog appearing around the corner with a Red Echidna following him with a Yellow fox hovering about the two, "hey guys"

"Hey Amy, Red good to see you're ok man"

"Thanks Sonic, Amy was just giving a history lesson about this place" Code Red informed Sonic

"That's cool, mind joining us for a chilli dog?" Sonic asked both hedgehogs standing in front of him

"Sounds Great" Amy replied before turning to Code Red, "You've just got to try one"

And so the three became five as they all walked out of the station building and headed for a local chilli dog stand

{The Next Day} [Sonic and Tails' House]

"Wake Up Sonic!" Tails knocked on the Door to Sonic's room

"I'm Awake Tails" Sonic said while lying in bed not caring about what was happening until he remembers what he was doing today, "Oh Man, I'm going to be late"

Sonic quickly gets changed and meets tails in the kitchen where Amy and Cream are talking to Tails, Knuckles spots Sonic in the corner of him room and gives him a wink knowing what was happening today

"Hey Sonic, what time are they arriving" Amy asks Sonic

Sonic looks at the clock and then gives Amy the answer, "In about 45 minutes, their train should be leaving Robotropolis now" and on que Sonic's Phone rings.

{On Phone}

"Manic, Everything alright" Sonic Asks his Brother

"Would be bro, but Bartlebutt didn't get me a ticket and I'm stuck here in Robotropolis while he and Sonic travel in First Class, I unfortunately can't come over to see you now, we'll talk over skype on what's been happening" Manic announces to Sonic in regret

"Don't Worry Manic, I'll get Tails to fly you over, better than first Class bro, and you will even get here before Sonia and Bartlebutt" Sonic Reassures his distressed Bother

"Thanks Bro, see you then" Manic happily replies to his brother before hanging up

{End of Call}

"Tails, Little mission for You" Sonic turns towards the Fox who was already prepping himself up for flight

"We heard you Sonic, I'm on my way" Tails says to Sonic before heading towards the Hanger where the Tornado was waiting

"What's happened Sonic?" Knuckles asks Sonic who looks between concerned and angry

"Bartleby has left Manic out of this trip, I tell you I cannot understand why Sonia puts up with that poshy" Sonic expressed to Knuckles showing his annoyance for Bartleby and concern for Manic

"Why does Manic hate Bartleby then Sonic?" Amy gets her question in showing sadness for Sonic's family

"Bartleby is one of Eggman's funders, so he technically works for and praises Egghead" Sonic Explains to the whole group the bad portion of Bartleby

[20 minutes later, Station Square]

Sonic and Amy were walking close to the Station Square shopping centre casually talking about things relating to recent events when both hedgehogs hear the sound of the Tornado approaching Station Square and Sonic knew that Manic was on it as his medallion which he was wearing on his neck started to illuminate in a green hue showing that Manic was close to them, this was evidenced when Tails and the Tornado Landed nearby and Manic jumped off to greet his bother.

"Hey bro, thanks for that" Manic thanked his brother for getting tails to help him out.

"No problem bro, see you are here before Sonia" Sonic welcomed him brother

"And Amy, how are you doing?" Manic turned his attention to Amy who was standing next to Sonic

"I'm good, it's good to see you again Manic" Amy Greeted Manic into Station Square.

"It's still a good 20 minutes before Sonia gets here still" Sonic reassured Manic as the three walked back towards the main centre of Station square

[Station Square Central Park]

"Man, These Chilli Dogs are just the best" Manic expresses while eating his chilidog that Sonic had bought him

"Well, Station Square is full of great places" Amy explains to Manic

While the 3 hedgehogs were sat by a tree enjoying the view and scenery of Station Square while chowing down on their chilidogs with Sonic explaining to Manic about their adventure to space. And on que Code Red appears in the park.

"Speak of the devil Sonic, look who's over there" Amy points out as the Red hedgehog approaches the three under the tree

"And this is the hero that saved the entire Mobian Race" Sonic tells Manic while showing Code Red who had arrived to see the three

"Alright Guys" Code Red welcomed himself to the gang

"Alright Red" Sonic and Amy replied to the hedgehog

"Who's this then?" Code Red asked Sonic and Amy about Manic

"This is my Brother, Manic the Hedgehog" Sonic Answered the question introducing the two

[20 minutes later, Station Square Central Station]

Sonic, Amy and Manic waited at the bottom of the stairs of the arrival of Sonic's sister and her 'partner' who were due into Station Square around the time

"So what your saying is Bartleby completely left you out and booked for himself and Sonia on a trip you need to come on" Amy asked Manic for more details on the incident

"That's right, Bartlebutt is completely against me on all odds, he even knew that I worked at that shop before buying it out for his own profit, then he goes and books the best for him and Sonia and leaves me out on the trip to see my brother, good thing Tails knows how to fly otherwise I wouldn't be here to throw it in his face" Manic explained to Amy his grudge against Bartleby

"Well get ready, there here" Sonic said as the train pull into the station and the Hedgehog and Mink exit the train and head down the stairs to greet Sonic who is standing next to a annoyed Green Hedgehog of Manic.

"Well, this is a surprise" Bartleby said as he saw Manic with a face that said 'bet you didn't expect this'

"You can't get rid of me Bartlebutt, I'm also Sonic's family, oh and by the way, I beat you" Manic replied back to Bartleby who had his arm around Sonia who looked confused to see Manic after being told that he was on the other cartridge who will alight the train after the first class

"Ok, we'll keep the tension down for now and lets head out somewhere and catch-up on each other's life's" Amy stood her ground to avoid a brawl starting between the Hedgehog and Mink and escorted the gang out of the station while thinking to herself _"this won't be easy"_


	11. Code Red's New Home

NOTE: I may have got a bit carried away whilst writing the end of this chapter, So enjoy the Finale

Knuckles and Tails were at Tails' Workshop getting ready to meetup with Sonic's Siblings, "Knuckles, where is my wallet!" Tails said towards the echidna showing his frustration towards the situation

"I have no idea Tails, calm down a bit would ya" Knuckles attempted to calm the fox down by getting him to slow down, then knuckles phone rings

{On phone}

"Knuckles, where are you?" Amy asked over the phone

"With Tails, trying to find his wallet"

"Can you guy's hurry up, there is a bit of tension, we may need extra hands and strength"

"Oh I see, Give us 5 minutes and we'll be there"

{End Call}

"Ok Tails, Ready?" Knuckles now starting to rush the Fox again so they can get going quickly

"Found it" Tails shows Knuckles the wallet and gets ready for a quick departure to Station Square Central Park

[Station Square Central Park]

Amy had separated Manic from Bartleby and Sonia to avoid and brawl and the scene was peaceful with the Gang sharing stories about each other's adventures. Bartleby was the quietest being that he is hanging out with the gang that took out his boss, Manic was also quiet trying the keep the scene peaceful

They were soon joined by Tails and Knuckles who joined in the conversations leaving out areas that may cause chaos, this help until Amy askes how the train ride was to Sonia, "So Sonia, how was it getting here", Amy then realised what she has started

"It was great, First class travel is amazing, you even get out of the train first at stations, although I still don't understand how Manic got out before us if he was further down the train" Sonia answered Amy's question

"That's because I wasn't even on the train, I flew into Station Square because" Manic jumped in as an opportunity to show Bartleby red handed to Sonia, "I didn't have a ticket". Amy was about to stop the fight from occurring but Sonic stopped her by saying "It's no use, you cannot stop this now"

"Wait, you didn't have a ticket?" Sonia was growing more confused with truth conflicting with Bartleby's lies

"Yea, Bartlebutt didn't even think about getting me one" Manic knew he was ahead of the argument as he started against Bartleby

"So Bartlebutt, explain yourself" Manic knew where this would go

"Alright, I didn't get your ticket because you've been taunting my life I may as well stop you from doing something" Bartleby hit back to Manic to trigger a response

"When are you going to stop ruining my life, all I said was you work for Buttnik to Sonia and you hit back by ruining my life, because of you I can hardly keep up with my rental payments!"

"I need to get the money from those treasures so I could get treatment for one of my servants"

"So you buy out my only source of income to get money for your laziness!"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Sonia screamed stopping the argument for a second, "Manic, just hold it ok!"

"NO!" Manic got up and walked towards Bartleby to give an interrogation style look down to get answers from the Mink

Bartleby got up and when Manic was in reach, Bartleby punched the Hedgehog to the floor triggering the fight to occur.

Manic got up from the floor and the Mink and Hedgehog were throwing punches at each other as the tension broke. The rest of the gang were caught in the crossfire and hurt in one way or another and pushed to the side with Sonia and Sonic to one side and the rest to the other

"But, But, But" Sonia stood there in shock starting to tear up when Sonic reassured her "You can't deny your Family Sonia, Bartleby has been ruining Manic's life. Now you can stop this, go to Bartleby and tell him to stop", Sonia moved forward towards the two brawling guys and attempted to stop the Fighting

"STOP!" as Sonia shouted at the two Manic was shot towards Sonic allowing Sonia to move in. "What do you think you're doing to my brother!" Sonia looked down on Bartleby who knows he is in trouble, "I'm protecting us" was the only thing Bartleby said until he decided he has to moral high ground and got up to get ready to hit Sonia as an enemy, grabbed her by the collar and looked down on her, "Sonia, You are wrong, I want what's best for us at any expense. Now you as the enemy, GO JOIN YOUR BROTHERS" Before Bartleby was about to punch Sonia towards her brothers he was taken out by a Red blur

"Get off me you pheasant!" Bartleby shouted towards the enemy that had taken him out which was Code Red, "Is that anyway to treat anyone?" Code Red looked down on bartleby wanting answers before another brawl occurs

"Don't try and fight me, I will pin you down before you can even move a muscle, just try!" behind the two Sonia was being comforted by Amy for the shock of Bartleby's threat and then joined by her brothers as they watch Code Red vs Bartleby

Bartleby attempted to throw a punch at the hedgehog that stood ahead but underestimated his speed and like he said before was soon pinned on the floor. Now under Code Red's grip the three siblings can now approach Bartleby without being hit. Sonia was the first to say goodbye to Bartleby calling off their relationship and keeping the money she had to help Manic from his poverty, Manic was next to taunt Bartleby followed by Sonic both mentioning the power of hedgehogs and Amy came around and gave Sonia her hammer to give the final blow to her former 'partner' knocking him unconscious on the spot allowing Code Red to lift the Mink from the ground as Shadow arrived patrolling for the Station Square Police department, placed the Mink into the car allowing Shadow to take him away

"Red, Code Red, and you are?" Code Red Introduced himself to Sonia who thanked him for his work with Bartleby, "Sonia, Sonia the Hedgehog, the sister to these two" Sonia answered as she put both arms over her brothers to show who she is. The whole gang decide to move away from the area and proceed to Sonic's house for a peaceful catch-up.

[The next day]

Code Red was strolling through the park taking in the scenery of the place where he saved the hedgehog siblings the previous day where he discovered a passage which he heard the peaceful sound of singing Chao, he also observed Cream entering the area with cheese and decides to follow he into the Chao Garden.

Cream spotted the hedgehog and greeted him "Hello Mr Red". Before Code Red could answer Cheese warned the two of something falling which Code Red caught, "Fruit, better not stand under a tree" He then gave the fruit to a nearby Chao before sitting by the lake looking at the waterfall

Amy entered the garden and sees the two by the lake casually talking so she goes and joins the two, "Hey guys" Amy said as she got close to them, "how are you Amy?" Code Red asks knowing Amy is these trying to engage conversation.

"I'm Fine, just wanted to check out the Chao Garden, it's just beautiful" Amy said while looking around the environment surrounding them

"Yea, the spawn of life, just outstandingly beautiful, it can make anyone happy"

"Mr Code Red, Cheese wants you to have this" Cream said while handing Code Red what looked to be a spotty Egg, something Code Red was confused by but Amy knew exactly what it was

"You're lucky, you have to be something special to receive a chao egg" Amy informed Code Red

"Wait, Chao Egg?"

"Yes, inside is a baby Chao and with enough care to the egg, it will spawn a Chao for you to take care off, just so adorable, and mind me saying you look quite cute with that egg in your arms" Amy then took Code Red hand and then both left the garden and returned to the Park.

"Listen Red, Rouge has informed me that GUN have bought out an apartment in the Sol Building and they need someone to occupy it, I would choose myself due to it being a penthouse suite but I rejected it and told Rouge to give it to you" Amy announced to Code Red

"Thanks Amy, it's good to have a friend that cares" Code Red then hugged Amy for her thoughtfulness which made Amy blush before she hugged him back. he then asked the Amy "Would you help me move in?" to which Amy instantly replied accepting the job.

[Sol building, Apartment 64]

"So this is the Place" Code Red said to himself even though he is followed by Amy helping him with a few boxes, Code Red then opened the door with the key and opened the door to his brand new apartment.

Both hedgehogs put down the boxes and had a look around the room, "there is definitely a lot of space in here, might hold a party soon" Code Red said as he looked at the space he had. The whole time Code Red was stroking the Egg in his arms and soon it stated to rattle. "Amy, what's happening", "It's hatching"

A crack spawned through the centre of the Egg making it around the whole Egg before the top help slips off to show a baby chao looking up towards Code Red and Amy from Code Red's Arms like a baby looking up to its parents for the first time, "Hello there little guy" Code Red Greeted the new-born Chao in his arms.

"Awww, you two look so adorable" Amy awed at the two and feeling like the mother-part of the bond she snuggles up to Code Red's arm looking at the Chao bond with Code Red, "What you gonna name this little cutie then?"

"I don't know, Chaz sounds nice" Code Red Recommended and the Chao responded happily taking the name

"Well that settles it" Amy relaxed on that front before heading to unpack some boxes for the kitchen

"Well Chaz, this is the Start of a new adventure, for the both of us"

THE END

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a like and review on what you think and what I should do for my next story, love to hear from you guys ~ Thombo64


End file.
